Valentine's Wish
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi feels alone on Valentine's Day so he makes a wish on a fountain that he will find true love. Will his wish come true before the day is over?


Zypher: Hi all. Nothing like Valentine's Day and to celebrate, I shall be giving you all a nice, cute, fluffy one-shot. Enjoy.

Summary: Yugi feels alone on Valentine's Day so he makes a wish on a fountain that he will find true love. Will his wish come true before the day is over?

Disclaimer: I shall never own Yugioh. End of story.

0

Valentine's Wish

0

Yugi looked out the window, watching as couples went by, holding hands and sharing gifts with one another. He sighed lightly and he moved away from the window. Today was Valentine's Day and everyone in the city was spending their time with their loved ones.

Everyone except for him.

Even his best of friends were out with their loved ones as well and he knew they wanted him to join in on the fun they will have but when they called, he say he didn't want to intrude. _'I know they wouldn't want me to be alone today but I couldn't intrude on the day they want to spend together.'_ he thought.

His grandfather walked into the room and sighed lightly at seeing his grandson so down on a special day like this. "Yugi, why don't you go out and take a walk to clear your mind?" Sugoroku suggested. He looked up to him before nodding. "Yeah, maybe that will work." Yugi said as he got up and went to place his shoes on.

Sugoroku walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find someone, Yugi. There is always a person made for someone out there." Sugoroku said. He nodded and said goodbye to his grandfather before leaving.

0

He walked into the park and went over to where the fountain stood at the center. He always admired the fountain because of the wonderful statue that sat on top of the pedestal. It was of two figures, a vampire and an angel, both intertwined in love's embrace. Water came out gently through the vines like structures near their feet and emptied into the pool below. Many made wishes in this fountain, saying it may come true someday. He never really believed that his wish would come true but he knew it was worth a shot.

He stood up from the bench he was sitting in and taking a quarter from his pocket, dropped it into the fountain. _'I wish I could have someone to spend Valentine's Day with.'_ he thought before he left, unaware of the faint glow that came from the fountain.

He continued to walk through the park, seeing as half of it was being set up for the Valentine's Day festival tonight and deep in his heart, he wanted to go. _'But I rather not come without someone to come with me.'_ he thought as he walked out the park. He soon encountered his friends on his way home and greeted them.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad to see you." Jou said as he moved over to him. "Hey, Jou. How have you and Seto been?" he asked. "We've been great. Are you planning to come to the festival tonight? We can come pick you up if you like." Jou suggested. "No, I don't want to ruin your night." Yugi answered.

"But Yugi, you won't be ruining anything. We just don't want to see you alone on Valentine's Day. You should at least share it with your friends." Diamond said as she held Crimson's arm lightly. "Yeah, it's already bad enough that you don't have someone to share this day with you." Ryou continued.

"I know but you all have someone to be with and I don't want to ruin that. I'll be fine staying at home tonight." Yugi said. Diamond sighed before nodding. "If you're sure but if you change your mind and want to come with us, just give us a call and we'll be there." she murmured and he nodded.

"I will but I'm sure you won't have to worry about me." Yugi said before waving to them and started on his way back home once more. He still remembered how his friends met Seto, Ruby, Crimson and Bakura. They said they made a wish on the fountain and no longer after that, they appeared that night.

But the only thing was, they weren't human, they were actually vampires. Yugi would never think that they were actual vampires but as long as his friends are happy then he was as well. He arrived back at the game shop only to find a letter sitting on the front step, a pink rose taped to it. He picked up the note and took the rose from it before reading.

_Yugi,_

_Your heart beats wantonly for someone to spend your life with and we shall grant it. Everything about you screams the innocence you possess and we shall not let anyone unworthy of your love to taint such innocence. If you want to meet us, leave a letter next to your window and we will respond. Do not disappoint us, little one._

_Anonymous_

Yugi blushed lightly at the heart spoken letter and went inside, heading up to his room quickly and placing the note down, he started to write another letter to his secret admirer. _'I hope this is true and not all a dream.'_ he thought as he finished the letter just as his grandfather called him down to help him with something.

When he was gone, a shadowed figure appeared in his window. It nudged the window opened and jumped inside. It revealed to be a dragon and it looked to the note Yugi left before taking it and left out the window once more, unfurling feathered wings as he flew off.

0

The dragon landed next to a tree where two figures sat among the branches. He roared softly and handed the note to the figure that looked almost like Yugi. He took the note and gently pat the dragon's head. "Thank you, Cynec." the teen said and he nodded. "Did the little one send us a note back?" the other asked and the first nodded. "Yes, let's see what he said." the first said as he opened the folded note.

_Dear anonymous,_

_I am very flattered by your letter and I wouldn't love it more if I could meet you two in person. I always thought I wasn't worthy of someone's love but reading your letter told me otherwise. I hope this isn't a dream at all._

_Yugi_

"Don't worry little one, it isn't a dream." The teen said before he quickly wrote another one, also bringing out a package and gave it to Cynec. "Go and give this to him. We must get ready." he teen said and he nodded as he flew off once more as the two figures left from the tree.

0

As it was getting closer to dusk, Yugi headed up to his room and saw the package sitting on his desk along with another note. He picked up the note and started to read.

_Yugi,_

_This will never be a dream. We are real and we invite you to come with us to the Valentine's Day festival. Wear the clothing we gave you and we'll meet you there. Do not disappoint us._

_Anonymous_

He smiled and nodded as he took the package and gasped at the men's kimono he was given. It was black and gold and decorated with intricate etchings of phoenixes and dragons. _'It's so beautiful. It must've cost a fortune.'_ Yugi thought and looked back outside, seeing it was getting dark and the festival would be starting soon.

He put on the kimono along with the sandals that came with it before leaving out, telling his grandfather he was going to the festival.0

0

When he got there, he was in awe at the many decorations that covered the park for the festival. He walked around for a bit, not seeing anyone that would look like the person that sent him the note. _'Hopefully this wasn't all some sort of joke.'_ he thought before he heard his name being called and he turned to see his friends coming his way.

"Yugi, I thought you said you weren't going to come." Ryou said. "Yeah but I have been getting notes form a secret admirer so I had to come. I just hope this isn't some cruel joke being played on me." Yugi murmured.

"I hope not either but it's great to see you here. I hope everything goes well for you." Diamond said. He nodded with a smile. "Hey, why don't you spend some time with us before you go searching for your secret admirer?" Jou suggested and he nodded. "Sure." he said before they all left to play some games and ride on some rides.

0

As it was getting close to ten, Yugi bid his friends goodbye and left, hoping to find his secret admirer before midnight. But his search was cut short when someone he was hoping to not see stepped in front of him.

Anzu and her friends stood in front of him with their dates, looking down at him with mirth. "Hey runt, what are you doing here? You're too much of a loser to have a date." Anzu said, glaring down at him. "I do have a date, I just have to find them." Yugi said but flinched when all he got was a menacing laugh from her.

"Oh really? You're looking for them? Hah! Sounds like they ran from you. I told you, you're nothing but a loser and no one will like you. There was no reason coming to the festival in the first place. It was made for couples, not single losers like yourself." Anzu sneered, her friends that were standing behind her snickering and laughing at him, even their dates.

He looked down, trying to not cry in front of her. He jumped when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and all laughter being shut up in an instant. "I don't think so. He's perfectly fine in my eyes." a deep, baritone voice said and he turned, gasping when he saw the other, almost similar figure standing behind him wearing a pure black kimono edged with crimson, a ying-yang symbol etched onto the back.

"Who are you?" he asked almost silently. "We, I'm your secret admirer, along with my friend here." he said, pointing to the dragon that stood beside him wearing another black kimono with gold and silver Chinese dragons on it.

"You're both his secret admirers? That's not possible! It must be a joke! There's no way some little loser runt can have such gorgeous people like you!" Anzu almost screeched as she pulled away from the boy she was with, much to his jealously. "Well, he has and he's not what you call him." the teen said.

Yugi blushed again as he pulled him closer to him and Anzu growled. "How dare you. You're supposed to be the unlucky one and yet you somehow get them as your own. You'll pay for that one, Yugi Motou. I'm supposed to get the best of all things." Anzu hissed as she marched over to him and would've grabbed him if the dragon didn't step forward.

"I suggest you start marching the other way or I won't hesitate to kill you." he said, baring sharp vampire fangs towards her. She backed away before nodding and left with her other friends and their dates. Yugi looked to him and smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me." Yugi said.

The dragon turned back to him and nodded. "It was nothing, couldn't have her harassing you and then you leave. We would've been disappointed to see you gone." he said and he nodded. "So, what are your names anyway? I never did get the chance to ask you." Yugi asked. "I'm Aqua and he's Yami. Now, why don't we spend the last few hours together?" Aqua said and he nodded.

0

It was nearing midnight and the three sat upon a hill right behind the festival. Yugi was snuggled up next to Yami, watching the night sky. "This was so wonderful; I can't thank you two enough for making this Valentine's Day enjoyable for me." Yugi said.

"That's what you wished for little one and were here to grant it." Yami said. "Really? You mean...the wish I made back at the fountain..." Yugi started.

"Came true. We will always be here for you." Aqua said as he leaned down to nuzzle him. "You will never leave me? I remember I did make the wish to only have someone to be with me just for Valentine's Day. You won't leave me tomorrow will you?" Yugi questioned, hoping it was all true. Yami placed his hand on his chin and lifted his head up towards him.

"Never. Not even the forces of the gods will tear us apart." Yami whispered as he leaned down and kissed him softly.

Yugi relished in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, faintly hearing fireworks going off in the background.

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up back in his room. He remembered what happened last night and thought everything that happened was a dream. _'It has to be. Even I couldn't deserve someone like Yami and Aqua even though they said so.'_ he thought, tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't cry little one. Everything wasn't a dream." a voice spoke and he quickly turned to see Yami laying right next to him, cerise eyes opened and showing him the love he had for him.

"It wasn't a dream; you really are here with me!" Yugi squeaked happily as he hugged Yami. "Of course. Vampires stay true to the one they love. That was the purpose of the fountain being built here." Yami murmured as he hugged him back, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Well then, I'm glad I made that wish then or else I would've still been alone." Yugi whispered. "And we're glad you did as well. The vampire home was getting much too boring for us anyway." Aqua said. Yugi only smiled and snuggled up to Yami once more. He smiled and moved to turn on the small radio that sat on the nightstand, the station that it was on playing the last remnants of a song...

_And if only they could feel it too__  
__The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know__  
__Love will find a way_  
_Anywhere we go_  
_We're home_  
_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day__  
__Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

0

Zypher: And there you are, my little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed and the song was Love Will Find a Way from the Lion King 2 movie. Lovely song and suited just right at the end. Thanks for reading and please leave a nice review.


End file.
